This invention is related to air-boats, more particularly, an air-boat plow which can be used to plow drainage waterways in marsh slimes, phosphate slimes, water-plant marshes and other bodies of water that are heavily impregnated with particles or plants.
There are currently no boats for accomplishing this objective. There have been a wide variety of icebreakers that plow through ice, but the function of an icebreaker and its relationship to a marine vessel are different.